Fix Us
by ThatMTrenchFicWriter
Summary: Done by request. Josh Ramsay's girlfriend is not thrilled about the intense scenes in the Fallout video. Their already strained relationship might not be able to take it. Rated M for a reason.


Prompt: While filming the music video for Fallout, Josh Ramsay's girlfriend, Amanda, becomes jealous. Their currently failing relationship might not be able to handle Josh's intense scenes with Darla.

I threw myself into the passenger seat of the car, buckling my seatbelt and crossing my arms. I heard Josh talking to Matt outside of my door. I felt eyes on me, but didn't look up. I was pissed. A knock on the window forced me to look up. It was Matt. I cracked open my door.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to contain my annoyance. Matt was one of those people it was hard to stay mad at. He was such a nice guy.

"Do you want to come home with me tonight? I've got an extra bed," He said. I immediately felt bad for my tone when I opened the door. Obviously Matt had heard my fight with Josh.

"Thanks, but I can't. We'll never solve anything if we don't just talk," I said, biting my lip. I felt my eyes burn with tears that wanted to fall. I wasn't going to cry. Yet.

"Are you sure honey? This can wait for tomorrow, I'm sure Josh wouldn't care," His widened eyes caught mine. Matt had been one of my closest friends since before I'd even met Josh, and now we'd been together for almost 5 years.

I took a steadying breath. "I'm sure. Can you tell Josh to hurry up though?" I asked, putting my hand back on the car door. Matt nodded, wrapping an arm around me and squeezing once before stepping back and walking away. He was such a sweetheart.

I watched him walk over to Josh, say something, then walk away. Josh ran his fingers through his hair as he turned towards the car. He walked slowly, seeming not to want to be here. I can't blame him. I don't want to be around me right now, either. As he sat in the driver's seat, he avoided looking at me.

The drive to our apartment wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity. We got to our parking space. Still silence.

"Amanda…" Josh started speaking, sighing and turning to look at me. I unbuckled my seatbelt, starting to get out of the car. He put his hand on my arm, stopping me. It wasn't a hard grip, and that was what surprised me. He was so gentle. He knew he had hurt me. "Please… talk to me."

"I can't look at you right now. You just… You looked at her like you haven't looked at me in so long. And then seeing your hands on her. I can't do this tonight," I said, my voice cracking a little. I didn't move though. I kept my eyes on my knees, unwilling to look into those stormy ocean eyes.

I saw him get out of the car. He shut the door carefully. He took a few steps away before hitting his knees onto the garage floor. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. I got out of the car, took my keys out of my pocket, and walked into the apartment. It was heartless to leave him out there, but I didn't care. I was so sick and tired of being the one constantly trying. Trying to make this work. Trying to keep him on his feet. I couldn't keep this relationship up if he wasn't going to pull his weight.

I took a few steps before leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor, the tears coming faster now. Freaking out on him may not have been the best idea, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sat there for what felt like another eternity before I heard the door softly open and close. Slow footsteps stopped beside me. He leaned against the wall and slid down as well, close enough to almost be touching me, but not quite.

We sat in an almost silence for a while. The only sounds were our ragged breathing. My tears kept falling, and he kept running his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was stressed. I finally looked up enough to see his face fully. His silvery-white and black hair was an absolute mess. He was covered in dirt and makeup, but there were distinct tear-streaks running down his face.

"How did we get here?" He whispered his voice sounding a little choked. He turned his face towards me. I lost myself for a moment in the hurricane-covered oceans that were his eyes. I regained my composure. He deserved a decent reply.

"You stopped trying. You gave up on me. I know I'm not always the easiest person to be with, but neither are you. I am always just trying, trying so hard to make you happy. I try so hard to keep us together. But I can't do it on my own anymore. So you can help me, or you can just leave. Because I can't leave. I love you too damn much," I said, my voice even and steady. I kept my eyes locked on his throughout my speech, waiting for him to react. When he did, it wasn't in the way I expected.

He stood up, holding a hand out to me. I took his hand and used it to pull myself up. I stood in front of him, so close that I could hear his light, even breaths. He took my face in his hands, looking down at my much shorter frame.

"I love you so much. You are a pain in my ass, but I am such a fucking jerk that I don't know how you stay with me. All I've ever done is push people away, my whole life. You are the most constant and perfect thing in my life. I'm so sorry for everything that's been going on lately. I just… I don't know how to not lose you. And I'm afraid that I'm going to end up losing you just because I don't know how not to. I love you more than I will ever love myself. Please, stay with me," His voice trailed off towards the end. I didn't know what to say. It was like his words and brushed away any doubts just like his fingers were now brushing away the last of my tears.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, stretching up on my tiptoes and pulling him down a little so that I could press my lips to his. I could faintly taste the dirt and sweat from the shoot, but I didn't care. He kissed me back ever so slowly and carefully. It was like he was afraid of hurting me. His arms slipped around my waist, pressing my body against him. I pulled him closer, not wanting him to be careful with me. My tongue slipped out of my mouth, going for his upper lip. His mouth opened and our kiss intensified, my hands grabbing at the hair at the nape of his neck. A small moan escaped his mouth, and I almost smirked. I bit his lower lip, and that was clearly all the clarification he needed. He didn't need t suddenly act like I was made of glass (or porcelain, if you will).

My body was suddenly being lifted up, our lips still connected. I wrapped my legs around his hips, letting him grab ahold of my ass and carry me towards our room. He stumbled once trying to kick his shoes off, and I slid mine off quickly as we got to the door. I tugged on his hair again as I took my lips from his, forcing myself to breathe. His ocean blue eyes were absolutely glaring into mine with a mixture of lust, sadness, and maybe even a hint of anger.

He kicked the door closed before pushing me up against it so tightly that I couldn't even move. His body held mine pressed to the door as he started kissing and biting at my neck and shoulder. I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes, a soft moan escaping my lips when he bit my shoulder in just the right place. I ran my fingers through his mess of black and silver hair, making sure he didn't stop what he was doing. Once I knew there had to have been a mark forming, I pulled him back. I wasn't a love-struck teenager; I didn't need a huge hickey.

His lips met mine again as he took a step back, letting my feet hit the floor. Our tongues met again as I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, letting it hit the floor unceremoniously. Next I started on the buttons on the front of his gray button-front shirt. Typical Josh. I swear he purposely makes it hard for me to get him shirtless. As I reached the bottom button, he pulled away, removing the button-front and his white tee shirt at the same time. He tugged my hoodie up over my head as well, and my tank top stuck to it.

I was suddenly pressed against a wall, surrounded by Josh. His arms around me. His hands pressed open-palmed against my back. His jean covered legs between mine. I felt him unclasp my bra, and that too was tossed aside. His bare chest against mine felt warm, and I shivered at the sensation. My lips abandoned his to kiss his jawline as large, strong, guitar-calloused hands ran down my sides and stopped at my hips.

His fingers found my belt, making quick work of undoing it. I placed my hands on his hips as he turned my face back up to look at him. It was like our lips and tongues were magnetized together, constantly moving and molding to each other in different ways. His knees nudged my legs apart and he lifted me again so that the wall was holding me up. His hips were perfectly aligned with mine now, a fact made painfully clear when he started slowly rocking his hips against mine. I couldn't help it when I sighed his name. I didn't even pull away. It was more of a shallow breath between our lips that just sounded like a name.

My hands on his shoulders slid down and undid his belt, button, and zipper. I got ahold of my own button and zipper as well, loosening both of our jeans. He stepped away from the wall as my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. He walked over to the bed, which was high enough off of the ground that he barely had to bend over to carefully place me on the edge.

He stepped back and shimmied out of his tight jeans, kicking them away, leaving him in his black boxers. He then grabbed my jeans by the bottom hems, tugging them as I lifted my hips so that they slid off of my legs. He stepped forward and pressed his lips to my ear as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist again.

"I love you so much," He whispered, his rough voice cracking slightly. He kissed my neck under my ear after he said it. "I'm sorry. You know I love you so much. I'm sorry," He repeated himself a few more times, kissing a new place on my neck between each time.

"I love you too babe. It's okay," I said softly, my voice coming out scratchy and quiet. I wrapped my arms around his chest, pressing my hands flat against his back. My legs were on either side of him, and I felt him press himself closer to me. When he did, I could feel his hard dick pressing against my center. I moaned his name softly when his hands slid down my hips, stopping at the top of my panties. I looked down at his hands as he tugged them away, kissing my neck as he did. My skin looked so pale in the dim light, even compared to Josh's light skin. Porcelain.

His eyes caught mine again as he stepped back to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. This time it was a slow, loving kiss. As we kissed again, my hands slid down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. I slowly tugged them down until my arms couldn't reach any farther. They fell around his ankles and he kicked them away with the rest of our discarded clothes.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me as close as possible, kissing my neck again. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side so he could get to more of my pale skin. I ran my fingers through his silver and black hair, gripping and tugging a little as I felt him push his cock into me.

We both groaned loudly, and I was suddenly glad that our apartment had thick walls. I pulled his hair, bringing his face back to mine. I put my forehead against his for a minute, both of us breathing heavily. Our lips met again as he began to thrust into me, causing the bed (and my legs) to shake. Our kissing was very open-mouthed, constantly pausing to catch our breaths. I wrapped my legs around his hips, changing the angle of mine.

The new position took my breath away and I couldn't stop myself from crying out his name, my head thrown back. He held me tightly against his body, going deeper than before. My legs were squeezing his hips as my hands gripped his shoulders, my short nails leaving small clawing marks as my hands moved down to his back. He pulled his lips away from mine, biting my lower lip as he did so.

He kissed at bit at my neck, panting a little and sighing my name. His hands were everywhere. First on my breasts, fondling my nipples. Then down on my hips, holding them steady as he thrust into me, each thrust harder than the last but no faster. Then to my hair. He ran his fingers through my long hair, almost petting it in a careful way. After this, he would start over again, moving slowly from place to place.

I was thrown over the edge rather suddenly. His thrusts had become erratic, and I knew he was trying not to finish before I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, pressing our chests together and finally meeting my lips with his again. Our kiss was hot and full off lip and tongue. All it took for me was one last rock of his hips. I loudly moaned his name right before my orgasm crashed over me and my whole body shook, clenching around him. I felt his body stiffen around me and both of us were suddenly still, exhausted.

We eventually moved. How long it took, I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I pulled back our sheets and laid down, pulling him down beside me. We spend the next few hours in bed together, occasionally kissing, mostly just being quiet. There was an emotional apology hanging between us, but it wasn't acknowledged. For now, we could just lay there and be in love. Happily ever after.


End file.
